El arte de matar
by fernandarivas408
Summary: Sakura kinomoto fue arrancada de los brazos de su madre a una corta edad y obligada a entrenar para convertirse en una asesina profesional como su padre, no creía en la bondad de las personas hasta que conoció a Shaoran Li, hijo del jefe de la mafia china. ¿Podrá él convencer a Sakura de que el mundo aún es hermoso?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS ALL I GOT

Solo lo necesito a él, a nadie más, necesito que esté a mi lado. Sé que mi padre nos buscara hasta encontrarnos, lo matara y hará que me convierta en alguien como él, en una persona repugnante sin escrúpulos, un sicario sin corazón que solo actúa por el dinero, yo amo a Shaoran más de lo que amo a mi propia vida, y sé que él me ama de la misma manera, por eso cuando me propuso escapar e irnos lejos de mi padre a una vida juntos, le dije que si inmediatamente.

Mi padre me entreno desde muy pequeña en el arte de matar, solo tenía seis años cuando me separo de los brazos de mi madre y me llevo a un lugar muy lejano, en las montañas más alejadas de Japón, donde solo lo más repugnante de la sociedad se encuentra y, en contra de mi voluntad, me entreno como su padre hizo con él. Aún recuerdo la expresión de dolor de mi madre cuando me vio partir, murió dos semanas después, su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar la pena de perder otro hijo, mi hermano desapareció una semana antes de que yo naciera, en una misión, nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y dudo que lo hagan, su nombre era Touya Kinomoto, desde entonces hasta ahora mi padre se obsesiono con que fuera la mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Fujitaka Kinomoto es el hombre más influyente entre la mierda de Japón, si quieres desaparecer a alguien sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez existió, lo buscas a él. Cuenta con los mejores asesinos de toda Asia, ellos entrenan como lo hacían los antiguos samuráis y ninjas, pero con una mezcla occidental. Fríos y sin corazón, no dudaran en clavarte una katana si su jefe se los ordena, aunque seas su propia madre. Esa basura de hombre es mi padre, nunca me dijeron porque mi madre se casó con él, pero lo que él me decía es que fue por amor, ella solo tenía dieciséis cuando se casaron, así que dudo mucho que supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, y más porque siempre fue muy crédula y sentimental, eso es lo único que le puedo agradecer a mi padre por enseñarme, yo nunca junto los sentimientos con las acciones, eso pondría en riesgo mi vida y la de las personas a quien amo, aunque solo ame a una persona.

Cuando tenía diez años, el hijo de la mafia china fue a estudiar a las montañas altas de Japón el arte samurái junto con los "soldados" de mi padre, yo era obligada a llevar el mismo entrenamiento que los demás hombres que me doblaban la edad, el ser la hija de Kinomoto-sama no me daba beneficios, es más, me traía más problemas que a los de más. Tenía que ser la mejor en todo, así que a los diez años yo ya sabía con claridad como lanzar cuchillos a una distancia de 300 metros y dar en el blanco a mi objetivo; sabia como moverme en un cuarto a medio día sin ser notada por las personas dentro de él; sabia como mantener inconsciente a una persona por más de 24 horas; mis técnicas de combate me permitían noquear a una persona que me doblaba el peso y la masa corporal con un solo golpe; dominaba la katana con claridad y yo creía que era buena, hasta que lo conocí a él, el maldito hijo del jefe de la mafia china que tenía dos años más que yo, cuando lo vi por primera vez me deslumbro su porte y elegancia, su cabello castaño me recordaba al chocolate, lo cual era perfecto, porque hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos ámbar, aún recuerdo que los dos nos quedamos viendo como si fuéramos seres de otro planeta, yo nunca había visto a un chico de casi mi edad, y cuando le pregunte a él porque me veía de esa forma, me dijo que él nunca había visto a una chica asiática de ojos verdes, ese momento de asombro se rompió cuando mi padre le propuso a su padre, Li-sama, que compitiéramos "amistosamente" con las katanas para evaluar el desempeño de Shaoran, claramente mi padre solo quería humillar a Li-sama al demostrar que su hija, siendo solo una chiquilla, tenía un mejor dominio con la katana que su hijo, ya que es un arma nativa de Japón y era lo más lógico que él no la supiera usar, creo que el no pudo recordar la primera lección que me dio, "Nunca te confíes de tus habilidades frente a un oponente". Fue impresionante la destreza de Shaoran con la katana, nunca había visto a alguien con tal habilidad, y no creo ver a alguien igual a él. Como podrán imaginar me destrozo, me sentía tan humillada que no era capaz de ver a mi padre a los ojos, y el castigo que me impuso fue tan cruel que aún recuerdo el dolor y las palabras que me dijo.

_-"Un Kinomoto nunca pierde una pelea"_

Me encerró en una caja tan pequeña, que solo podía estar parada, no había espacio para sentarme y menos acostarme, tenía que hacer mis necesidades en sima de mis pies y el olor era repugnante, por si no fuera peor, estaba en medio de uno de los patios del templo de las montañas, donde los días eran extremadamente calurosos y las noches insoportablemente frías; mi tortura duro un mes, y mi odio a Shaoran no se hizo esperar, jure dentro de esa caja, en medio de mis delirios y mi sufrimiento, que lo haría pagar sin importar que me costara, sin embargo, ese pensamiento no duro mucho. Cuando al fin me sacaron de esa horrible caja, me llevaron a uno de los establos y me rociaron agua fría con una manguera a presión, pensaba que iba a morir de hipotermia cuando entro la noche, estaba lista para morir, pero antes de que me mentalizara del todo para poder irme de este mundo, como a las 3 de la madrugada, sentí una manta caliente en sima de mi lastimado cuerpo, y con la poca fuerza que tenía, levante mi cabeza para ver quien había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para ayudarme, y para mi sorpresa, los mismos ojos ámbar que me trajeron desgracia me estaban ayudando en este momento, y en ellos ya no se veía esa seguridad que vi el primer día, no, en ellos se veía un sentimiento que ha mis cortos 10 años solo una persona me había demostrado, y estaba muerta; él estaba preocupado, y tal vez arrepentido, eso hizo que me quedara en shock, el cual se empeoro al ver como se hincaba a mi lado y juntaba sus dos manos bajando su cabeza hasta el piso en un gesto de disculpa.

-"_Discúlpame por favor Kinomoto, yo creía que era solo una competencia amistosa, de haber sabido que recibirías un castigo por perder, no me hubiera esforzado tanto en ganar"_

Un pequeño rayo de luz de luna entro por un agujero del techo directamente hacia Shaoran, lo que me permitió verlo mejor, tenía un par de moretones en la cara y su labio estaba partido y tenía un poco de sangre seca en él.

-"_Recibí el castigo que merecía por deshonrar a mi padre"- _mi voz estaba ronca y seca, sonaba más como un graznido, y yo sé que él sabía que yo sabía cómo sonaba mi voz, el trato de acercarse a mí y yo, como un impulso que desarrolle al llegar al templo, me aleje al instante, él se me quedo viendo extrañado, y entonces fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de la diferente educación que teníamos, y de que tal vez no solo tenías que tratar con desprecio y odio a tus hijos, pero claro que no lo dije en voz alta, tal vez tenía diez años pero no era estúpida, podía reconocer al instante que lo único que el sentía por mí era lastima y remordimiento, pero no estaba en condiciones de negar la poca ayuda que él me brindaba, mi cuerpo me dolía a tal punto que no podía mover absolutamente nada de él, tenía frío y hambre, y estaba segura de que tenía una fiebre espantosa.

-_"Tal vez lo niegues, pero necesitas ayuda, y mi educación no me permite ignorar a una dama que necesita ayuda"- _quise contenerme pero una pequeña y desgastada risa salió de mi boca, lo que causo un sonrojo de parte de Shaoran- "_¿De qué te ríes Kinomoto?_

Shaoran giro su rostro para tratar de esconder su sonrojo, y eso me hizo sonreír, nunca nadie antes me había llamado "dama", mi padre había prohibido que me trataran con inferioridad, y para ellos las mujeres eran inferiores, así que nadie se atrevía a tratarme como una a menos de que quisiera ganarse un castigo, el que él se comportara como… un ¿caballero? Era algo que me daba mucha risa, al fin al cabo, él era el hijo del jefe del clan Li, y de toda la mafia china, que prostituía y vendía mujeres a su antojo a hombres tan cerdos que no se les debería permitir vivir, así que el que su hijo se comportara de esa forma, era algo que me resultaba hipócrita e imperdonable, no fue hasta muchos años después que me di cuenta que Shaoran no era su padre.

-"_Absolutamente de nada señor li, solo que me niego rotundamente a aceptar la ayuda de alguien a quien solo le causo lastima, así que aléjate de mí y déjame aquí antes de que te encuentren y te dejen peor la cara de como la tienes ahora"- _trate de pararme pero estaba tan cansada que solo logre azotarme contra el piso y provocar que mis huesos me dolieran más

-"_No creo que estés en posición de replicar Kinomoto, así que cállate y acepta la ayuda que se te brinda"- _él se quitó su sudadera y la doblo en forma de almohada, la puso bajo mi cabeza y acomodo bien la manta de modo que me tapara hasta el cuello.

-"_¿Con que propósito me ayudas Li? Mi padre te expulsara si se entera"- _él se quedó un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta llegue a pensar que realmente no había hecho ninguna pregunta, pero después saco una barra de chocolate de su bolcillo y lo partió a la mitad

-_"Por qué puedo hacerlo Sakura"- _puso un pedazo de chocolate en mi boca, y yo cerré mi boca para disfrutar de su sabor, era la primera vez en un mes que probaba algo que no fuera agua y pan duro, y fue la primera vez que Shaoran me llamo por mi nombre.

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que me recupere lo suficiente como para regresar a mi entrenamiento, él había ido a verme todas las noches hasta que me recupere, yo casi nunca hablaba y el solo se dedicaba a hacer que me sintiera mejor, me daba de comer y me traía mantas calientes, medicina y vendas, por alguna razón que desconocía él siempre tenía moretones en la cara; fue hasta dos años después que me lo explico, mi padre lo sometía a los peores entrenamientos solo para verlo fracasar y que se fuera, pero él nunca se rendía y lo seguía intentando al día siguiente.

-o-

**¡JESUCRISTO REDENTOR APIADATE DE MI POOR ALMA! No quiero que se emocionen, no sé cómo continuar esto, lo hice quien sabe cuándo y quien sabe porque, pero me salió genial, así que decidí publicarlo.**

**Aplicare la de, "Si tiene más de 5 reviews continuo" no creo que llegue a tantos así que no me preocupo, soy nueva haciéndole a esto de la escribida, y extra nueva en SCC.**

**Si nadie comenta lo dejare en One shot, ¡al chile!**

**Gracias ¡TOTALE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The reeling

**(U.A)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, este escrito no es con fines de lucro, solo es un medio de entretenimiento. La historia si me pertenece y agradecería que no la publicaran en otro lugar (entiéndase blog) sin mi autorización. En caso de quererla traducir consúltenme antes.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Capítulo dedicado a __gomezmariana_

Tenía 16 cuando me mandaron a mi primera misión, mi padre me envió a "mandarle un mensaje" al presidente de una gran corporación que estaba tratando de intervenir en los "negocios" de uno de sus amigos.

Me metí dentro del ducto de ventilación de la empresa en la noche, mi taje tipo ninja me permitía camuflajearme. Gateé todo un gran tramo hasta que llegue a la recepción y salí con sigilo, estuve a punto de activar un sensor de movimiento, pero un destello rojo me salvo de la perdición, los esquivé con la agilidad de una bailarina y avance adentrándome en la empresa.

Cuando alfin llegue a las oficinas principales creí estar ya a salvo, pero algo salió mal, sigo sin saber qué, pero guardias empezaron a salir de todas partes en el momento en que pisé la oficina del presidente. Yo nunca antes había matado a una persona, se supone que solo enviaría un mensaje, estaba asustada, le temía a la muerte, así que salí corriendo esperando y rogándole a quien me escuchara que no me siguieran, pero puertas de metal sustituyeron las puertas normales.

Una katana paso rozando mi oreja, si no me hubiera quitado a tiempo me hubiera partido en dos y hubiera terminado con mi sufrimiento, pero él hubiera no existe. Aún puedo recordar la mirada del sujeto que trato de matarme, esperaba que estuviera igual o más asustado que yo, pero no era así. Ese día al mirarlo a los ojos y ver nada más que desprecio, supe que nadie se arrepentiría de matar a una niña, se tentaría el corazón por mí o sacrificaría su vida por la mía, así que tome una decisión que ninguna niña de 16 años debería de tomar, su vida por la mía. No deje a ningún alma viva, ni a las personas que tal vez estaban ahí por accidente o solo cumplían con su trabajo. Yo también cumplía con el mío.

Al terminar y ver a mi alrededor no me permití pensar en nada, pero si podía sentir, y yo me sentía como un monstruo. Salí de la empresa como había entrado, con el mismo sigilo, y un helicóptero me estaba esperando en el helipuerto, subí a él y no recuerdo las indicaciones que me dieron, solo me concentre en ver la sangre en mi traje, sangre que no era mía.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía moverme, solo podía pensar en el grito que dio mi madre en el instante en el que me arrancaron de sus brazos. "Eres un monstruo" le había dicho a mi padre, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras personas me iban guiando hasta el templo donde me crie, donde estaba mi miseria. Al llegar con el monstruo a quien me obligaban a decir padre, aun manchada con la sangre de inocentes en mi traje, pensé que me reprendería de alguna forma brutal, así que me hinqué y agaché mi cabeza esperando lo peor.

Solo escuche una risa atemorizante y después sentí sus brazos estrechándome.

_-_Estoy orgulloso de ti Sakura_-_ Palmeo mi espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca antes me había dicho o hecho algo como eso, y nunca más lo volvió a hacer. Me sentí asqueada de mi misma, el debió notarlo porque me envió inmediatamente a mi habitación, yo no dije nada porque seguía en un estado zombie. Camine por los pasillos del templo soportando recibir felicitaciones de mis maestros viendo sus miradas hipócritas llenas de una especie de orgullo enfermizo que más que agrado me provocaba asco y cuando al fin llegué a mis aposentos solo podía pensar en que quería tomar un baño, así que fui directo a la regadera y sin quitarme aun la ropa deje que el agua callera encima de mí, no fue hasta que vi mis pies llenos de agua teñida de la sangre de las personas a quienes mate que me permití romperme.

Solo podía pensar en que era un monstruo igual que **él**. Destroce todo lo que encontré, lancé almohadas y cuchillos por igual; destruí mis ventanas, las sabanas de mi cama, los cuadros en las paredes y la foto de mi madre que había colocado al lado de mi cama. Antes de tirar un jarrón, me pude ver reflejada en el espejo de mi cuarto. Desalineada, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, ropa mojada y deshecha, con cortes sangrando en ambos brazos. Me daba asco lo que veía, en lo que me convertí, más bien, en lo que él me convirtió. Furiosa destrocé el espejo con mis manos y aún roto seguí golpeándolo, recuerdo mis manos chorreando sangre encima de mi rostro reflejado en varios fragmentos de espejo.

No podía parar, misteriosamente el derramar tanta sangre me hacía sentir bien, debo aceptar que varias veces pensé en suicidarme pero solo en esa ocasión estuve a punto de realmente hacerlo, si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos me rodearon el cuerpo inmovilizándome tal vez estaría muerta en este momento.

Me asusto el hecho de que esos brazos fueran los de mi padre o de uno de sus subordinados llevándome a un castigo horrible por el hecho de estar llorando por matar a alguien, pero no era así, lo supe cuando esos brazos me giraron y pude ver unos hermosos ojos ámbar destilando preocupación. Shaoran me sacudió un poco para que reaccionara, es la única vez que me ha mangoneado y debo aceptar que fue necesario.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ha hecho ahora?-su voz estaba cargada de ira, y pude ver lo mucho que el también odiaba a mi padre, y tal vez al suyo por haberlo dejado en este horrible lugar.

- Me convirtió en un monstruo- Mis palabras sonaron como un susurro lleno de devastación, casi al instante el soltó su agarre y me abrazó de una forma protectora meciéndome y acariciando mi cabeza para tratar de tranquilizar mis sollozos desgarrantes. Aún puedo recordar los cálidos que eran sus brazos en comparación de mi cuerpo frío, él siempre ha sido así, cálido y fuerte, yo más bien soy fría y condescendiente.

Esa noche ni siquiera el hecho de tener a Shaoran a mi lado pudo parar las horribles pesadillas que se originaron en mis sueños.

Las siguientes misiones no fueron muy diferentes, era yo contra decenas de hombres tratando de matarme que terminaban muriendo con el filo de mi espada, Shaoran trato de persuadir sutilmente a mi padre para que lo dejaran a él hacer las misiones más peligrosas, pero no fue necesario rogarle, él lo quería ver muerto para poder presumir que los Yakuza habían perdido a su único hijo heredero en manos de Kinomoto-sama, así que Shaoran se iba por temporadas largas siempre con el riesgo de no regresar.

Yo me quede sola, hacía todo lo que me pedían hasta que me asignaron la misión de matar a la esposa de un honrado policía que se había opuesto a aceptar un soborno para mirar a otro lado mientras les vendían droga a niños, trate de reusarme a seguir matando personas que sabía me atormentarían en sueños.

Fujitaka me golpeó brutalmente con la funda de su katana, puso una bolsa en mi cabeza, me subió a un automóvil y luego me tiro en alguna carretera en medio de la nada junto con un costal con agua y una nota no muy alentadora escrita por él.

"_Si eres mi hija podrás regresar tu sola a casa, si no lo eres, morirás _

_en el intento, y si das un paso atrás, te matare de todas formas"_

Curiosamente me reí, no de la situación, más bien por el hecho de que ese idiota al que me obligaban a decir padre dijera que ese lugar de la perdición fuera mi casa.

Pensé en la opción de dar un paso atrás, pero no le daría el gusto, además de que Shaoran me necesitaban. Me quedé dormida una hora aproximadamente tirada en el piso esperando a que unos coyotes me comieran, después me levante y empecé a caminar hacia mi "casa".

Antes de terminar el tercer día caminando me quede sin agua, pero de todas formas continué, la noche y el día no hacían una diferencia para mí, solo pensaba en llegar y demostrarle a Kinomoto que no me derrotaría, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Me desmaye y antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad pude volver a escuchar el grito de mi madre.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cama suave, mi cabeza me dolía y todo me parecía deslumbrante, el ruido de una radio a unos pasos de mi era como un clavo en mi cerebro, pero estaba acostumbrada a ese dolor así que trate de levantarme.

-¡Por favor mantente acostada!- una vocecita dulce y angelical me detuvo. Una pequeña chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista se acercó rápidamente a mi cama y me sonrió con dulzura. Todo era tan repentino para mí que la alejé al instante.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¡Respóndeme mujer si no quieres morir!- ella solo me miro con extrañeza y podría decir que también tristeza, pero eso no fe lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue lo que hizo después.

Se tiró al piso y agachó la cabeza pidiéndome perdón por insultarme, abogó piedad para ella y todos los miembros de su pueblo y me explico que su educación no le permitía dejarme tirada medio moribunda en medio de la nada.

Sus ojos amatistas son los más extraños y hermosos que he visto en mi vida, cada que los ves sientes que no puedes ocultar nada de lo que eres, algo en ellos me hizo confiar inmediatamente en ella y me produjo una sensación de tranquilidad.

Eso fue lo único que me hizo decidir quedarme una noche más. Yo nunca le pedí su nombre, pero ella me lo dio junto con su historia y deseos para su futuro mientras cenábamos dentro de su humilde casa en la que ella vivía sola junto con sus dos gatos.

Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, en ese entonces quería estudiar una carrera en Tokio y convertirse en una gran empresaria como lo fue su padre, estaba en ese pueblo porque era el lugar de nacimiento del mismo y toda su familia estaba en él, no tenía celular ni ningún otro medio de comunicación o entretenimiento, solo estaba una vieja radio que servía con baterías que le había regalado su padre cuando aún vivía.

No sabía quién era su madre pero si tenía una madrastra, Yami Chikage, una cruel mujer que se casó con su padre solo para quitarle su empresa. Tomoyo estaba convencida de que su madrastra lo asesinó pero antes cambio el testamento, ya que misteriosamente en el último momento su padre le dejo todas sus acciones a Yami y a ella la desheredo.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado si no deseaba ver muerta a esa mujer, lo que me contesto me desconcertó por completo.

-Deseo que se haga justicia, y si ya se hizo no soy nadie para juzgar las decisiones del universo- en ese entonces no entendía, y sigo sin entender del todo.

Tomoyo me preguntó por mi historia, tal vez fue por como lo pregunto o simplemente fue el hecho de que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero le dije de una forma básica mi historia. Tampoco era idiota, no le contaría más de lo que debía saber, solo le dije que mi padre me maltrataba, que quería matarme y que no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Ella me escucho un largo rato sin decir nada, solo me veía con sus profundos ojos, hasta que termine de decir todo lo que sentía, después dijo una frase que hizo que una idea maravillosa se plantara en mi cerebro.

-¿Por qué no buscas algo por lo que vivir? Todos tenemos dos opciones; quedarnos como estamos, o buscar algo más- ese día ella hizo algo que en mucho tiempo nadie había logrado hacer, ni siquiera Shaoran, ella me hizo sonreír.

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía dos opciones, eso significaba que tenía que elegir, YO podía ELEGIR. Nunca en mis 16 años de vida había tenido el derecho de escoger algo, y en ese momento hice mi elección, yo decidí buscar algo más.

Después de terminar de cenar Tomoyo me preparó la cama de huéspedes donde dormí toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente me fui rápidamente del pueblo no sin antes despedirme de Tomoyo, al parecer el templo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, ya que llegué antes de que se oscureciera.

Cuando entre al patio principal lo primero que vi fue las cabezas de él oficial honesto y su esposa colgadas de un árbol de cerezo, era un mensaje de mi padre que entendí a la perfección. Ese día no tuve pesadillas pese a la imagen, ya que comprendí que la vida no es un jardín de rosas. No, es una perra maldita que te comerá viva si te detienes a ayudar a alguien más que no sea tú mismo. La vida es cruel y yo ya había escogido buscar algo más, y no lo lograría siendo una nenita dulce. Si la vida era cruel yo sería peor.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!**

**Lo prometido… es deuda.**

**De verdad nunca pensé que esta historia valiera más de dos pesos, el saber que si es de su agrado no saben lo mucho que me hace feliz, solo por eso actualice lo antes que pude (ámenme, debería de estar estudiando para mis parciales ) **

**Para **_**lRagdoll**_**, SI soy Mexicana O3O y perdóname si es mucha información pero son más o menos tres capítulos (ya lo pensé) de introducción para que le vayan agarrando a la historia (perdón u.u), este capítulo es para que se den cuenta que esta Sakura no es dulce y tierna, esta es Fría y dura. **

**Y para las que me querían matar por condicionar la historia cujum cujum **_**xtabay74 **_**cujum cujum , perdón pero es que tengo otra historia y no sabía si sería capaz de tener dos al mismo tiempo, ¡Pero lo intentaré por ustedes!**

**Gracias a Kaon Tsuki por la recomendación, me ayudaste mucho :D **

**Y el capítulo es para gomezmariana por ser mi primer comentario :') **

**No se cada cuanto actualizaré pero tengan por seguro que me tendrán por mucho rato aquí \(o)/ **

_**Gracias ¡Totale!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Born to die

**(U.A)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, este escrito no es con fines de lucro, solo es un medio de entretenimiento. La historia si me pertenece y agradecería que no la publicaran en otro lugar (entiéndase blog) sin mi autorización. En caso de quererla traducir consúltenme antes.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Capítulo dedicado a Lunabc_

_**SYAORAN**_

Cuando tenía diez años mi madre me regalo un ruiseñor, cantaba todas las mañanas dentro de su jaula esperando un día ser liberado, o eso creía yo. Todos los días lo alimentaba y le daba agua después de mis entrenamientos, mi madre estaba fascinada al ver lo responsable que era con mi nueva mascota, pero yo estaba triste. Podía ver en sus ojos la miseria. Podía sentir su tristeza al ver fuera de su jaula, preguntándose si algún día podría salir de ese lugar y poder probar el dulce manjar que es la libertad.

Yo no lo cuidaba porque lo quisiera, lo cuidaba por que no podía soportar verlo sin sentirme la peor persona del mundo al tener enjaulado un ser que fue hecho para volar y ser libre. Si su destino era estar enjaulado ¿Quién fue el monstruo que le dio alas que le permitían tener esperanza de que algún día pudiera volar?

El escucharlo todas las mañanas cantar solo hacía que me sintiera peor. Para mí no eran dulces canciones, eran gritos de desesperación rogando por su libertad o que terminaran con su miseria. Después de dos meses de preocupación y tristeza para mí, decidí ir a pedirle un consejo a mi padre.

Hien Li era una persona ocupada y conseguir hablar con él era algo prácticamente imposible a menos que tuvieras una cita anticipada tres meses antes o hubieras hecho algo realmente estúpido como para que mi padre en persona tuviera que matarte. Pero conmigo era diferente, yo podía verlo las veces que yo quisiera, él siempre quiso estar cerca de su familia, pero sobre todo estar cerca de mí. Como su único hijo varón yo iba a heredar todo lo que él tenía. Poder, dinero, respeto; eso nunca me faltaría, y él sabía eso, por eso quería entrenarme y mostrarme como tenía que comportarse un líder para poder seguir teniendo todo eso y más.

Cuando entre a su oficina y lo vi sentado detrás de su escritorio me dio miedo, parecía un tirano sentado en su trono, y la idea de contarle mis sentimientos cada vez parecía más tonta, pero me arme de valor. Le conté todo lo que sentía mientras el me observaba fijamente a los ojos, después él se levantó de su silla y me pidió que lo siguiera. Caminamos hasta mi cuarto, se dirigió sin titubear hasta la jaula blanca que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, la abrió y saco al ruiseñor con una sola mano. El pájaro emitía un sonido espantoso parecido a un grito de terror, mi padre lo estaba estrujando y rompiéndole todos los huesos, después me pidió que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Esta ave no era miserable dentro de la jaula Syaoran; no podía añorar libertad porque no sabía lo que era. No añoraba volar por el mundo, porque no sabía que podía hacerlo; y no le temía a la muerte- sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y cortó la cabeza del ruiseñor de un solo tajón - porque ni siquiera sabía que podía morir.

Tiró el resto del cuerpo del ruiseñor al suelo y se limpió la sangre con su pantalón, yo solo podía ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi ahora muerta ave y pensar que todo lo que le paso fue por mi culpa.

-Syaoran- mi padre puso una mano en mi hombro- tú eras el que sabía que podía ser libre y volar. Tú sabías que podía morir, el no sufría pero tú sí y ahora está muerto por que no hiciste nada cuando pudiste hacerlo, porque fuiste débil, cobarde y no actuaste cuando tenías que haberlo hecho, solo te quedaste observando lleno de terror preguntándote que hacer- sin avisar me golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla tirándome al suelo- ¡Mi hijo no será un cobarde! Eso te lo puedo jurar.

Salió de mi cuarto azotando la puerta tras de sí dándome a entender que no quería que lo siguiera, yo me levante lentamente del piso y camine al lugar donde yacía mi ruiseñor decapitado, tomé ambas partes y las junte esperando de una forma inocente que con ese simple acto lo regresara a la vida, pero era obvio que no pasaría.

Recuerdo que esa vez, llorando mientras intentaba desesperadamente revivir a mi ruiseñor muerto, jure que no sería un cobarde, que protegería a lo que quería, y que así diera mi propia vida, nunca jamás volvería a sentir la impotencia de no haber hecho algo cuando pude hacerlo. Y eso fue lo que hice cuando conocí a Sakura dos años después.

Cuando la vi por primera vez creí que era un ángel que había caído por equivocación en el agujero de basura que era el templo en las montañas altas de Japón, mi padre me envió a ese lugar para completar mi entrenamiento con los mejores, pero mi objetivo cambió al conocerla. Estaba delgada, sucia y llena de moretones, y al igual que mi ruiseñor, nunca antes había probado la libertad, pero ella si podía añorarla porque sabía que existía.

Su mirada triste y fría era igual que ver a un hielo, pero detrás de todo eso escondía una sed de venganza que siempre, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, me daba miedo. Su corazón era duro como una piedra y nadie en sus cinco sentidos pensaría en acercársele a menos que quisiera salir herido, pero yo quería hacerlo.

Después del accidente que pasó al conocernos, y después de curarla ella me dejó de hablar por un tiempo, pero yo la seguía observando preocupado por su salud, y cada día me iba maravillando más con ella. La forma tan delicada en la que se movía, su forma de pelear, su mirada llena de odio al ver a su padre, todo lo que hacía parecía hermoso y diferente, pero yo a ella le era indiferente. Y fue así hasta que casi me muero por tratar de protegerla.

Estábamos entrenando juntos y Sakura no se dio cuenta que había unas cajas llenas de pesas mal puestas en una repisa detrás de ella. Dio un mal golpe e hizo que todas las cajas se cayeran y las pesas salieran volando, yo en un acto de reflejo la rodeé con mis brazos antes de que alguna le cayera encima y la matara o lastimara gravemente, pero una me pego muy fuertemente en mi brazo y se me disloco. Un doctor dentro del templo me lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar y le pidió al maldito de Kinomoto-sama que me dejara descansar unos días, de mala gana aceptó y me dejo en mi cuarto solo, pero solo fue por un momento.

Sakura entro a mi habitación después de un rato, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía enojada, se colocó a un lado de mi cama y observo con el ceño fruncido mi brazo vendado.

-¡Eres un tonto!- me dio un golpe en la cabeza y giro por completo dándome la espalda.

-¡Así es como me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida! ¡DOS veces!- yo me sobaba el golpe que dio cuando ella se giró a verme de nuevo.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras!

-¡Lo sé, pero yo no te quería ver morir!

-¡Las personas mueren SYAORAN! ¡Supéralo!- no me quedé callado por lo que me dijo, no, me quede callado porque fue la primera vez que me llamó por mi nombre y después de un momento ella lo noto y trato de girar su rostro para esconder su sonrojo, pero lo noté.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas ayudándome? Mi padre te seguirá odiando aunque me salves la vida un millón de veces- tomé su mano con mi brazo bueno y ella me miró sorprendida

-Aunque no lo creas, Sakura, hay personas que se preocupan por los demás y tratan de ayudarlos sin ningún interés de por medio, y tal vez tu padre me odie, pero si tú no lo haces, esa es mi mejor recompensa- Ella soltó mi mano y se fue, pensé que nunca más regresaría, pero lo hizo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Y sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos amigos.

Al principio casi no hablaba, normalmente yo era el que trataba de hacer conversación, pero con el tiempo se fue abriendo. Después de un año yo ya sabía su color favorito, las historia de su madre, lo que sentía por su padre, su lado sarcástico, y pensaba que era linda. Comíamos juntos y cuando ella estaba asustada por las noches, iba a escondidas a mi cuarto a hacer que habláramos de cualquier cosa y así distraerla. Pero ella nunca acepto que tenía miedo hasta que pasaron tres años.

Cuando pasaron cuatro años yo ya estaba completamente enamorado, no podía pasar un día si ella. El aroma de su cabello, la forma en que le daba la luz haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes, su forma de respirar y hablar. Estaba loco por ella, así que decidí decírselo, aunque el decírselo iba a ser el principio de un gran amor, o el final de una linda amistad.

Tenía miedo, no de perderla, si no que ella se quedara sola. Sabía que no podría soportar todos esos maltratos y el dolor sin alguien que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Se derrumbaría. Así que no le dije nada, siempre pensaba en que me rechazaría y esperaba tontamente que un día ella viniera a mí y me dijera que me amaba, pero eso no paso, ella se comportaba igual; a veces fría, a veces sarcástica, a veces cálida, pero esa era ella y yo la quería así.

Pero un día sucedió algo que me hizo comprender que ella podía morir en cualquier momento, y que ella muriera sin que le dijera lo que sentía hubiera sido la peor cosa, el peor sentimiento, la mayor desgracia del mundo.

Yo estaba desesperado. Sakura me citó en su cuarto en la noche, cuando ya nadie estuviera merodeando. Cuando llegué nadie estaba, la cama estaba tendida y el cuarto parecía intacto, pensé que tal vez su padre la mando a llamar, pero al día siguiente tampoco estaba. Yo no podía hacer nada porque si ella estaba bien y yo hacia un escándalo su padre se enteraría de nuestra cercanía y nos separaría.

Fueron las 3 semanas más angustiantes de mí vida, no podía comer pensando que tal vez ella estaba muriendo de hambre. La noche era espantosa, pesadillas de una Sakura torturada y moribunda me atormentaban, estaba dispuesto a matar a su padre y luego suicidarme si me enteraba que la asesinaron. Pero un lunes, en la puerta de los jardines, ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, sus brazos cruzados y su cabello revoloteando con el viento ajena a toda la preocupación que me causo. La luz del sol pegándole directamente al rostro resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era posible, casi un ángel.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos, aunque déjame decirte que no tengo dinero y mucho menos dólares, pero de verdad me gustaría saber porque me estás viendo como si fuera una fantasma- por el tono de su voz podría decir que estaba divirtiéndose, pero yo solo pensaba en lo mucho que la quería sostener en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo hacia ella y la abracé.

Noté su sorpresa al instante, trato de separarse de mi pero no la deje, no permitiría que se alejara de mí nunca más, no dejaría que me arrebataran a este ruiseñor. Lo dejaría volar, pero yo lo acompañaría para ver que nada malo le pasara, así mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me separé de ella lentamente y tome su rostro con ambas manos. Pude ver sus ojos confundidos y el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Syaoran… ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy raro, además, alguien puede vernos y estaríamos en problemas- puse un dedo en su boca y le sonreí de una forma tonta. Le sonreí como solo alguien que te ama puede sonreírte.

-Shhhh… en este momento solo pienso en lo aliviado que estoy de que estés bien. No puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba. Imaginar que alguien te pudiera hacer daño era la peor tortura para mí.- ella tomo la mano que tenía en su mejilla con su delicada mano, la acerco más a su rostro cerrando los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

-Yo también me siento aliviada de que estés bien Syaoran- lo dijo como si hubiera pensado en mí todo este tiempo, yo pegue mi frente con la suya y también cerré mis ojos. Podía sentir una calma inmensa y el universo se detuvo en el lugar donde estábamos, no existía nada más que nosotros. Dos almas rotas destinadas a unirse y curar sus heridas juntos.

-Syaoran…- la voz de Sakura fue menos que un susurro, yo solo hice un sonido con mi boca dándole a entender que la escuché- creo que… _te amo _

Mi respiración se paró, mi mente quedó en blanco y sentí miles de mariposas en mi estómago. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y solo podía pensar que esto era un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación, algo ficticio, era demasiado perfecto para que fuera verdad. Cuando abriera los ojos ella estaría riéndose de mí por haber creído que lo que decía era verdad, pero no fue así. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, se mordía el labio inferior y estaba apretando muy fuerte mi mano. Yo me sentí por primera vez en mi vida completo, como si ya nada fuera tan importante como estar junto a ella.

-Sakura… yo estoy completamente seguro de que también te amo- me acerque a ella lentamente y la besé. Fue un beso lleno de amor y promesas. La promesa de que nos amaríamos por siempre.

Esa noche dormimos juntos en su habitación, solo dormimos abrazados no queriéndonos separar uno del otro, y cuando desperté, supe que quería despertar todos los días con Sakura a mi lado y verla dormida para enamorarme aún más de ella.

Tal vez éramos dos personas miserables, rotas, con un pasado devastador y un futuro poco prometedor, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso bastaba para saber que el mundo aún es hermoso y que tal vez, solo tal vez, teníamos la esperanza de ser felices.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien, no sé qué piensan ustedes pero yo creo que este capítulo es el más hermoso que he escrito TTT_TTT, pienso que es corto y no explique tanto sobre la vida de Syaoran, pero lo que quería explicar es el AMOR tan… tan… PURO que siente el por Sakura. Digo, ¡ESTE CHICO SE AVENTARÍA DE UN PUENTE POR ELLA! :') **

**Supongo que reflejo lo que yo busco en una pareja en Syaoran, pero ¿Quién no busca eso?, aun que tienen que saber mis basuritas del señor (así me dice una amiga, no pregunten porque) que yo pensé en un principio escribir esto desde el punto de vista Sakura, pero dije ¡WTH!** **Syaoran merece hablar, y ser el sensible en esta relación. No sé cuándo volveré a hacer un capítulo donde Syaoran hable, mmmm… ustedes díganme. **

**Como podrán ver escribí**_** Syaoran**_** en vez de **_**Shaoran, **_**y es que me di cuenta que lo estaba escribiendo mal (No gracias a ustedes debo recalcar ¬¬, ahí se ve la amistad) y así lo escribiré de ahora en adelante, si puedo cambiare los demás capítulos y corregiré ese errorsirigillo pequeñillo.**

**Perdonen por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero no sabía cómo o quien iba a decir el primer **_**te amo,**_** al final me decidí por Sakura porque quiero que se den cuenta de que ella es una perra con todos excepto el amor de su vida, porqueeee… bueno… ammmm… cujum cujum… así soy yo, jijijijijijiji, ¡si bueno! No lo puedo negar, así que si ven todas esas… reacciones de ella, muy alejadas de la realidad (por lo menos las que no tengan que ver con maltrato y muerte O.O) déjenme decirles que yo reacciono así, en cosas del amor. No me culpen… no me culpen \(u-u)/**

**Nada más que decir que las amo, y no soy nada sin ustedes.**

**Gracias… ¡totale!**


	4. Chapter 4

WE CAN'T STOP

**(U.A)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, este escrito no es con fines de lucro, solo es un medio de entretenimiento. La historia si me pertenece y agradecería que no la publicaran en otro lugar (entiéndase blog) sin mi autorización. En caso de quererla traducir consúltenme antes.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Capítulo dedicado a Lunabc ¡OTRA VEZ! (niña deja algo para los demás XD)_

**Sakura **

Son curiosas las formas de tortura de Fujitaka, mediante voy creciendo se van modificando. Antes solo me torturaba físicamente; cargar cosas muy pesadas, golpes con varas, golpes con cables, largas horas en el sol y después un chorro de agua congelada, o cosas por el estilo. Después fue agresión física y psicológica, como colgar las cabezas de la gente que me ayudaba y después tirarme en la carretera, o mandar a Syaoran a un lugar muy lejano por mucho tiempo, aunque Fujitaka ni siquiera sabía que ese era un castigo. Pero ahora es un tanto diferente, ahora solo es psicológico, ya que dudo que a mis 18 años pueda alguien ganarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, espadas o armas de fuego, el ya no me puede lastimar físicamente pero sabe que existen otras formas de tortura, como lo que está haciendo ahora.

Me envió a exterminar al Presidente de una gran corporación Francesa que vino de visita a Tokio unos días para asuntos de estado que perjudican a un "Socio" de Fujitaka. Quiere que parezca un accidente o una muerte natural, así que tengo que vigilarlo y es ahí donde empieza la tortura.

Estoy sentada en un lujoso restaurante cenando, rodeada de familias y parejas felices preguntándome que fue lo que hice para merecer la vida que tengo, y es que estar aquí solo me recuerda lo miserable que soy. Las parejas se besan sin temor a ser asesinadas, las madres abrazan a sus hijas sabiendo que nunca nadie las separará, y los padres, ni siquiera puedo hablar de ellos sin querer cortarme la yugular y terminar con esto a lo que yo no le puedo llamar vida.

Solo pienso en que daría lo que fuera porque mi padre me mirara como ellos miran a sus hijas, pero nunca lo hará, porque él es un bastardo sin corazón que solo puede pensar en sí mismo. Tengo que recordarme eso para tomar mi bolso y levantarme de mi lugar caminando provocativamente hacia la mesa del presidente. Sé que todos me miran, sé que me veo sensual en mi vestido rojo con más escote del que quisiera, zapatillas altas, cabello largo suelto, y sé que escogí este vestido para que la sangre se confunda con la tela.

Estas personas no valen nada, solo son la verdadera basura de la sociedad tratando de llenar un vacío existencial con dinero. Son ratas despreciables que limpian sus eses con el dinero del pueblo, se aprovechan de los más necesitados y se burlan de mi miseria, todos ellos. No son personas felices, son personas infelices queriendo aparentar algo que no son, simplemente me dan asco.

-Señorita ¿Tiene permiso para estar aquí?- Un gorila de 1.90 de alto me detiene tomándome con un poco de fuerza el hombro, yo simplemente le sonrío dulcemente.

-Lamento si fui inoportuna, solo quería salir al balcón. Me siento un poco mareada y quería tomar aire fresco.- el afloja el agarre y lleva una mano a su oído. A lo lejos puedo ver al Presidente mirándome con una sonrisa y después levanta una copa. Cerdo. Le sonrío coquetamente y trato de seguir con la farsa.

El gorila me deja pasar, era de esperarse, el presidente ama acostarse o violar jovencitas estúpidas que tratan de enamorarlo en una noche y terminan muertas en un callejón o no se vuelve a saber de ellas. Saber eso solo me facilita mi trabajo, planeo hacer que me lleve a donde sea que lleva a las jovencitas que aceptan acostarse con el de buena manera, apuñalarlo, sacarle cualquier tipo de información que tenga sobre el socio de Fujitaka y luego incendiar todo el edificio, así sea un hotel de 5 estrellas o una choza.

Camino directamente hacia el balcón no sin antes tocar delicadamente el hombro de gorila número 2, poniéndole un incendiario que me servirá después. Puedo sentir la mirada del presidente sobre mí, observándome como un hombre hambriento que no ha probado ni un bocado de alimento en 3 años. Me da asco y por un instante desearía estar en otro lugar y con otra persona, pero solo un instante.

En el balcón hace frío, tal vez comience a nevar. Eso me hace pensar en que ya casi se cumplirán 9 años desde que conocí a Syaoran. Éramos solo unos niños entonces, ahora soy una adulta, tengo 18. Se supone que a esta edad debería de salir con mis amigos, si tuviera claro, conseguirme un novio que después me parta el corazón y culpar a mis padres, recalco si tuviera, de todo lo malo que me pasa en la vida. Tal vez buscar universidades y preocuparme por mi futuro. Pero no, mi única preocupación es seguir viva para el final de la noche.

Un hedor a alcohol invade mi sentido del olfato y el tacto de una mano me hace voltear a ver detrás de mi hombro. El presidente me está tocando con sus sucias manos, y yo le sonrío coqueta.

-¿Qué hace una señorita como usted tan sola en una noche como esta?- abro mi boca para contestarle algo ingenioso, pero el sonido de algo impactándose me detiene. La camisa blanca se le tiñe de rojo en la parte izquierda de su pecho, él trata de sostenerse del barandal, pero un segundo tiro en la cabeza hace que termine en el suelo. Mierda.

Todo sucede muy rápido, los gorilas número uno y dos llegan y tratan de darle primeros auxilios, yo trato de recordar que se supone que hacen las chicas normales de mi edad en una situación así antes de que sospechen algo, a lo lejos escucho un grito femenino muy irritante, entonces lo recuerdo, las chicas normales gritan.

Me pongo a gritar como las demás chicas y suelto un par de lágrimas falsas. Un policía, o al menos eso creo que es, llega a mi lado y trata de cargarme, yo sigo la corriente y finjo un desmayo, siento que de a poco me van sacando del lugar. MIERDA, Fujitaka va a matarme cuando se entere de lo que sucedió, se supone que ya estaba todo planeado, solo llegaría yo y lo mataría donde no hubiera nadie, pero no, ¡No!, a un ¡Idiota! se le ocurrió asesinarlo en un restaurante lleno de sibiles, y por sibiles me refiero a testigos.

-¿Señorita?- siento algo con aroma a alcohol en mi nariz, supongo que es el policía que me "salvó" de ese tiroteo, así que trato de abrir los ojos lentamente y fingir desconcierto, afortunadamente para mi soy buena mintiendo- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede caminar?

Está tratando de ser amable, pobre tonto. Si supiera que yo vine a matar al muerto, me trataría de otra forma. Me levanto y camino rápidamente entre la gente, tratando de mezclarme. El disparo fue a una distancia no muy larga, tendría que ser un edificio de mayor altura para tener una mejor vista y así más probabilidades de dar en el blanco, el único que veo factible esta a unos 200 metros de distancia, ventanas pequeñas y con una visible escalera de incendios, ahora estoy arrepentida de traer este estúpido vestido, lo peor es que no es como si me lo pudiera quitar en cualquier momento, llamaría mucho la atención, así que así me dirijo rápidamente al edificio. Subo por las escaleras de incendios buscando alguna pista que me lleve al imbécil que me arruino la noche, ya que si no le llevo un cuerpo a Fujitaka yo seré la que entre en una bolsa negra.

Todas las ventanas están cerradas por dentro, y yo no puedo avanzar muy rápido con estos inútiles tacones, no entiendo como a las mujeres les suelen gustar estas cosas, lo único que causan son problemas e incomodidad, así que me los quito y los aviento a una distancia prudente donde no llamaran la atención. Llego a la azotea, todo está tranquilo, peligrosamente tranquilo, ningún ruido, solo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, esto no me gusta ¿Qué haría una chica normal en esta situación? Bueno en primera no creo que muchas chicas normales persigan al posible asesino del presidente de una gran corporación francesa al cual iban a matar antes pero se les adelantaron. Seguro estarían en una _"noche de chicas" _hablando de estupideces o algo parecido.

_Deja de soñar Sakura, tienes a un asesino profesional en tus narices y solo puedes estar pensando en lo que estarías haciendo si fueras una chica normal, que patética eres._

Una caja se mueve haciendo que automáticamente vuelva a la realidad, me acerco cautelosamente, desearía haber traído un arma pero solo soy yo. Antes de que llegue a la caja un gato negro sale disparado de ella, no me asusto, ya que puedo sentir que alguien está detrás de mí.

-Tendrías que ser un poco más limpio en tus trabajos imbécil- doy un codazo antes de siquiera mirar quien está detrás de mí, una mano de hombre la detiene, así que con la otra mano trato de dar un puñetazo, eso me dará tiempo de saber quién… Demonios

-¿Así me dirás ahora, imbécil?- Esta sonriendo sínicamente, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que le dolió mi golpe, me arrepiento, yo jamás quise dañarlo,** él** es el amor de mi vida.

-Syaoran… - no se si lo dije realmente, sonó más como un susurro, pero él toma mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, amo cuando hace eso, pero jamás se lo he dicho, nunca le he dicho cuanto lo amo, y tal vez nunca lo haga.

-Sakura, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, estar sin ti es como no poder respirar- pega su frente con la mía y cierra los ojos, él siempre me dice esas cosas y nunca sé que contestarle, me pone nerviosa el decir algo estúpido, así que simplemente lo beso, porque pienso que una acción vale más que mil palabras.

El me besa desesperadamente, como si tuviera miedo a algo o como si me fuera a ir a algún lado, trato de dejarme llevar con él, así que pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo pego más a mí. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y yo muerdo delicadamente su labio inferior dándole a entender que quiero seguir besándolo, normalmente eso siempre funciona, pero esta vez sí se separa.

-Sabes lo mucho que me gusta besarte, pero tenemos que hablar- su voz suena más ronca de lo normal, pone sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que me siente en una de las muchas cajas que hay por aquí. Esta frunciendo el ceño, esto es realmente malo, el nunca frunce el ceño cuando está conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Fujitaka nos descubrió?- Me mira fijamente por lo que para mí son horas, y después baja la mirada soltando un gruñido. Siento que la sangre se va a mis pies y todo mi cuerpo se congela, di en el blanco.

-Nos va a matar ¿Verdad?- mi voz suena dura, más dura de lo que nunca había sonado, porque ya estaba preparada para esto. Estoy preparada para matarlo si le llega a tocar un pelo a Syaoran y para morir si tengo que salvar al amor de mi vida.

Syaoran solo ve al suelo con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, está pensando en que haremos, pero una pregunta llega de lo más profundo de mi mente y ronda en mi cabeza ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Me escape de mi misión- ¿El dijo eso? ¿Acaso puede leer mentes? Espera, ¡Se escapó!

¿Cómo puede seguir igual después de lo que me dijo? Escaparse de una misión es algo casi imposible, Fujitaka nos pone un chip rastreador desde nuestra primera misión y si te sales del perímetro autorizado… bueno, digamos que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por respirar.

-No es tan difícil como piensas Sakura, y no leo mentes, solo eres un maldito libro abierto conmigo y lo sabes, ahora, regresando al tema, solo tienes que quitarte el chip pero mantenerlo contigo hasta cierta distancia, después lo dejas en algún lugar y ellos tardaran por lo menos 5 horas en darse cuenta que algo está mal, pero para ese tiempo nosotros ya estaremos lejos, para ser mas exactos, con mi madre- ¿QUÉ?

-¿QUÉ?- si bueno, no puedo pensar mucho en mis respuestas después de lo que me acaba de decir.

-Lo que escuchaste, tú y yo nos largaremos de ese horrible lugar para siempre- antes de que pueda decir algo él ya está hincado enfrente de mi- Mira, sé que esto es inesperado y da miedo, yo personalmente estoy aterrado. No tengo ni idea si mi plan funcionara pero no me importa, tiene una hora y media que me quite esta maldita cosa- gira su muñeca y puedo ver que tiene un pañuelo lleno de sangre atado- no tardaran en descubrir que estoy aquí, te prometo, no, te JURO que te explicare todo en el camino, pasaron muchas cosas y no tengo el tiempo para explicártelo ahora, solo te pido que confíes en mi Sakura, porque no dejare que ese hijo de puta te vuelva a poner una mano encima, antes lo MATO, pero tampoco puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras- pone su frente contra la mía, cierra los ojos y me da un bezo en la nariz- En pocas palabras… escápate con migo Sakura.

Abre los ojos y me mira, puedo imaginarme toda una vida junto con esos ojos, y sé que será una vida feliz porque estaré con él, sin importar que pase, él siempre va a estar conmigo. No se si ese siempre sea un año o tal vez diez, solo sé que será el tiempo suficiente y exacto, para probar solo un poco lo que realmente significa la vida. Sé que con el podré tener lo que toda mi vida he añorado, LIBERTAD. Ni siquiera entiendo porque me dijo toda esa explicación, con solo decirme las últimas cuatro palabras hubiera aceptado, pero a él siempre le ha gustado el drama, tal vez en su otra vida fue actor.

Tomo su cuchillo, que sé que siempre guarda en su bolcillo izquierdo, y lo clavo en mi muñeca haciendo una hendidura hasta que choco con algo, después con mi mano saco el pequeño chip y se lo entrego a Syaoran. Él lo toma y posteriormente arranca un pedazo de mi vestido para ponérmelo como venda. Sé que él ya sabe mi respuesta, pero de todas maneras está esperando que le diga algo.

-Syaoran- él me mira profundamente, casi viendo a través de mi alma- te seguiré hasta el infierno y de regreso toda mi vida, nunca lo dudes- Lo digo con determinación, casi como un juramento, y él sabe que es verdad, así que sin previo aviso toma mi rostro con sus manos y en un movimiento casi brusco une sus labios con los míos, su lengua juguetea sensualmente con la mía, hace que me excite y me den ganas de explorar todo su cuerpo, baja poco a poco sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras yo siento un remolino de sensaciones en la parte baja de mi vientre. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y el deja pequeños besos en mi boca y mejillas.

-Larguémonos de una buena vez nena, pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con eso que traes puesto, porque no me puedo concentrar al 100 viéndote así – Estoy sonrojada, no puedo verme pero lo sé.

El siempre hace que me sonroje, también me hace reír, enojar, llorar y preocuparme. El me hace sentir viva y es lo único que necesito, porque después de todo este tiempo de solo pensar en la mejor manera de morir, al fin tengo algo por lo que vivir, y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite.

Saldremos de aquí a un lugar seguro, y una vez fuera del infierno, planeare mi venganza contra Fujitaka. Hare que ese bastardo pague por todo lo que me hizo, se arrepentirá de haber nacido y después me quedare con todo lo que por derecho es mío. Pondre en practica todo lo que me enseño, no tendre misericordia de nadie que se interponga en mi camino, sea enemigo o amigo, los destruiré a todos,y nadie nunca jamas se reirá de mi otra vez.

Todo el mudo conocerá mi nombre y temblara de miedo al escucharlo, porque seré poderosa, sere mas grande y cruel que un dios, y todos tendrán que hincarse ante mi. Todos serán humillados como yo lo fui y pobre de aquel que se interponga

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okeyyyy… Sakura tiene cambios de ánimo muuuuyyy extraños O.O, tengo que decirlo, me da miedo.**

**Se que no es un capitulo muy… interesante, pero lo que viene jujujuju, ¡Es intenso!**

**El siguiente capitulo será punto de vista Syaoran. No me maten por tardar tanto, vienen recompensas, perooo, cujum cujum… como tengo otros proyectos que ver y esta dura la crisis… (lo siento por esto pero es sumamente necesario) **

"**5 REVIEWS O NO PUBLICO HASTA DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS"**

**Perdónenme, pero les juro que tengo muuuuuchas cosas que hacer, y si veo que a nadie le importa esto pues es de "ññeee, para que escribo" **

**También les tengo que decir que desde aquí empieza la historia "historia" así que después de esto ya veremos la introducción de nuevos personajes.**

**LAS AMO A TODAS!**

**Gracias totale. **


End file.
